Raine's Switchimaru
by Zoranthi
Summary: When I went to sleep on a Friday night the last thing I expected was to be waking up in the body of Raine Sage, now I have to pretend to be her while going through the Journey of World Regeneration. This'll be easy, right? - HIATUS
1. Learning the Basics

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia,  
**Also I would like reviews, and Flames are not appreciated.**

**_ Raine's Switchimaru  
_  
Chapter 1_  
_**_Learning the Basics_

* * *

There were three things this morning that I realized were not normal two of which were completely impossible,

First, When I woke up I was not in my bed. The smell of the room was different and I was most certainly not in my house.

Second, I was in the body of Raine Sage.

Third, I was trapped in a video game, I was in Tales of Symphonia.

I stared at the mirror in the Inn's bathroom for nearly 10 minutes before I sighed and looked to find something to wear, I tried pinching myself out of this dream already but since that didn't work I might as well try and live it out as Raine. Only problem, I don't know how to fight or do magic, hmm you'd think there'd be a manual somewhere around here or at least a book on magic. This is Raine and Genis' room after all, they're half-elves they must have some sorta magic book.

I dug around for the damn book making a huge mess that I was not going to clean up, heh Genis you're on your own. On that note where is Genis, he wasn't in bed when I woke up maybe he's making break feast. Mmm Break feast now that I think on it I really am hungry, also making food for these people might be the only fun thing about this journey. I can mix all sorts of different things together trying to poison everyone else, hehehe fun!

I finally found the book on magic, it was titled 'Healing Magic for Beginners'. I flipped it open and scanned through the first page while laying down on the bed.

Spell: First Aid

Level: 1

First Aid is a spell that heals one person, it is effective mostly on minor wounds and can heal some heavy wounds but the person will still be in pain and if pushed too hard the wound will reopen.

To activate this spell successfully the user should channel their Mana to their palm and fingertips while saying the words 'First Aid' this should cause the spell to work however depending on how much Mana is used and how experienced the user should change the outcome of the spell making it weaker or stronger depending on the user.

_Hmm, that seemed easy enough._

I folded my legs underneath my body and began to try and feel Mana surprisingly enough it wasn't that hard, but it did feel really weird. It felt like a strangely warm liquid was running down my body but a flutter-like feeling was forming in the pit of my stomach. It didn't hurt exactly but it wasn;t pleasant either. I then tried to make it spread to my fingertips oddly enough it worked. I could feel the warm liquid suddenly rush towards my fingertips. I opened my eyes and smiled proudly maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I had to make sure this worked so I glances around hesitantly before my eyes landed on a small silver dagger with a dark blue hilt that had gold markings in a language I didn't know. I unfolded my legs and stood up walking over to the dagger picking it up before I went back to the bed and getting into my previous posision. I looked down at the blade in front of me contemplating...

_Was I really gonna do this?_

_I don't have much of a choice, do I?_

_If I don't have Riane's skill, everyone will know somethings up._

_And that won't be very good,_

Not to mention I don't even act like Raine, I haven't played or thought about Tales of Symphonia since I was 14.

_I had to do this._

I looked up at the door with determination, I'll get strong. I'll protect Colette, I'll save her life. I looked down at the dagger picked it up and pressed it to my skin right on the vain on my wrist. I gasped silently when the cold metal made contact with my skin. I applied more pressure to it and let out a small shudder as it pierced my delicate skin. I slowly began to drag it's sharp surface across my wrist tears formed in my eyes as I pressed harder and the blade impaled itself deeper into my skin. After the dagger had made a clean cut on my skin. I laughed out of pain and amusement, Pain because it hurt alot, Amusement because this marks the officialness that I have become a cutter. I never thought this day would come, the day I would resort to bodily mutilation for an experiment. All thoughts aside though because honestly I'm feeling alittle faint and if Genis or someone was to walk in and see a silver-haired woman with a slit wrist, laughing and covered in blood they would send me to the asylum or whatever they call it here. So I closed my eyes and focused on the liquid feeling of Mana once I got the feeling again I focused it to my left hand and then I placed my left-hand over my right-handed wrist. I relaxed slightly as the warm Mana flowed into my wound.

"First Aid."

I felt stupid for saying that but I realized I wasn't the only one who had to say the attacks before there cast or such so maybe it was normal. I gasped as I felt the Mana begin to close my wound. I looked down startled yet very disappointed with the results, although it was to be expected because this was my first spell and I am not comfortable with the use of Mana just yet. So as I gazed down at the half-closed yet still bloody wound I felt semi-proud that I had kinda healed a wound on my first-time I bet most first-timers couldn't even summon the Mana properly to even make the spell work let alone actually heal something. I heard very faint footsteps heading towards the room I was in so I shot up and grabbed the dagger cleaning it off on the insides of the orange, white and black robes I wore and then I pulled the sleeve down luckily it was long enough to cover the wound, then I hastily ran over and set the knife back down where I found it. Just in time to, because just as I sat back down the door slammed open and Genis walked in a slightly aggravated expression on his face. When he noticed me on the bed his expression seemed to lighten slightly but it was still darkish.

"Oh, Raine you're awake?"

I blinked at him slightly confused, Although my confusion wasn't caused by his question it was caused because I wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond-Or really how Raine was suppose to respond. I looked down in shame,

"Sorry,"

I heard a gasp from the other-side of the room and I immediately knew this was the wrong thing to say. My head shot up when I felt a soft breath on my head. My eyes widen and I let out a pathetically terrified screech, as Genis' face was inches from my own.

"W-what?" I said still recovering from the fright of before.

"Are you okay?" He asked slightly miffed. I looked at him,

_Am I okay?  
_  
"Yeah, Why?" I said confidently,

"You're acting really strange."

I was about to respond when a very disheveled Lloyd came running in. He had half his jacket on and his hair was sticking up everywhere also he was dirty, very dirty. It was actually kinda gross.

"Lloyd what are you doing?" Genis growled at him.

I looked between the two confused before noticing Genis was actually soaked. It took nearly everything I had in me not to burst out laughing. The two bickered for a minute before they began to chase each other out of the room. I looked back down at my wrist the bleeding had slowed if not stopped completely, it didn't hurt anymore so I looked at the book again, I might as well practice while I still have time. I gently place my hand above my delicate wrist again

"First Aid." I whispered,

Before I sighed contently the Mana really was soothing. A few seconds later I stopped the spell as I stood up and walked over to bucket of water. I stared at my reflection before placing my hand above it staring mesmerized as the small red droplets of my body trickled down my wrist falling steadily into the water. Then I plunged my hand down into the amazingly cold water, it's soft blue color mixed with my blood made it turn a soft violet color. Standing I looked towards the door, there was no way I could continue with this journey when I can't fight and I can barely heal a small cut. I'll just be a burden and I'll end up laying dead in a ditch somewhere, but they may be the only chance I've got to get back home. I walked over to the others and grabbed a plate of food while saying a small thank you. I ate in silence before Genis spoke up,

"Raine, you're acting really weird what's up?"

This got everyone's attention, I stumbled on my words as I hadn't thought about the possiblilty that Genis would question me.

"She is probably being affected by the journey."

I looked up at Kratos shocked, I hadn't expected him to answer for me actually I expected exactly the opposite I thought he'd have been the most susipicous of my peculiarbehaviour. Genis didn't look so convinced but he let it go.

"Alright, we will be taking the boat to Palmacosta once everyone is ready, so hurry up." Kratos said coldly.

Dang he's even more scary in person than in the game, at least then I thought he was cool now he's just scary. I went back to the room and gathered everything I would need and then went to meet everyone back outside, Once Lloyd decided to grace us with his presence we walked over to the boat guy whose name I forgot, and we set sail. I stared at the open waters sorta scared and yet excited I would be going on the Journey of WorlRegeneration which was cool, but I kinda wanna go home. I sighed,

_ I have the feeling this is just the beginning of my problems._

* * *

This story may take awhile to update, depending on how much free time I have.

-Dancer of the Shadows


	2. Ships and Smalltalk

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS, this is a FANFIC.

**Raine's Switchimaru**

Chapter 2

_Ships and Smalltalk_

* * *

I looked up at the night sky while leaning up against the rim of the boat; I stayed like that for some time. I felt the hairs on my neck raise as I felt someone approach behind me. However, I was sure that I was just being paranoid so I didn't turn around. I took a shaky intake of breath before a deep voice pierced through the air like a knife.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at first but then I recognized the voice, and I immediately knew the cause of my paranoia. That voice belong to Kratos, I remembered the way is cold wine eyes stared at me this morning. I shivered involuntarily, at that memory because his eyes looked at me like they were staring straight into my soul. Like he knew all my secrets, although that had to be impossible, he couldn't know, could he?

_He's a Seraphim, of course he could…_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized he was expecting a response. I shrugged half-heartily and sighed.

"I couldn't sleep." It was true, the boat rocked too much and I was too frightened to sleep. He didn't say anything after that for a while so I had originally thought he had left.

"You should sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us and we do not need any inconveniences, should you be tired. That would only put the Chosen in peril." I blinked, taking in all of the information he gave me. I looked down and left out a choked laughed. I couldn't see his face but I was almost certain it would be one of either confusion of annoyance.

"Well then, shouldn't you be in bed as well. We wouldn't want you to _inconvenience_ us, should you be tired." I came out sounding more mocking than I had intended. Apparently Kratos thought so too, because when I looked over to him he was very tense and had turned on the death-glare. Actually, I think he used that glare on everyone except Lloyd.

"Humph," I nearly sighed, I was kinda hoping for more of a response than just 'Humph'. Then again what could Kratos do I was in the body of a full grown woman.

The next morning I woke up to the smiling face of Colette Brunel in all her glory. I looked her over and the more I thought about it the more Colette looked like an angel. I mean, she had perfect shining blonde hair and the most beautiful baby blue eyes. Also her skin just seemed to glow with beauty, and her heart-warming radiant smile. It's too bad she's actually really annoying.

"Hi! Professor, how are you?" She said in that completely annoying bubbly voice of hers.

"I'm fine, Colette." I said through gritted teeth.

* * *

After that I just got up and left, Colette seemed pretty confused but as I looked out the window I realized it was only dawn. I snarled under my breath at the fact that I had never ever woken up at dawn before. This meant it couldn't have been more that 5:00 AM. I wobbled out onto the deck of the ship only to see everyone else already up. They all looked wide-awake, well except for Lloyd he looked like he could kill someone for making him get up so early.

"Today, we will be arriving in Palmacosta, therefore everyone should gather there things so we can get the book." Kratos said in an commanding voice.

I looked at him suspiciously; I had the feeling that he deliberately woke me up to tell me this useless information to get back at me for yesterday.

I sighed and knew that maybe I shouldn't try and get back at him, it could only do harm to me. So I got my things together and waited till the boat docked at Palmacosta.

* * *

Okay, I know It has been a month, and that this chapter sucked. But I have a job this summer, and not much inspiration. Also This is just a filler.

Anyways- Thanks for all who reviewed I really appreciate it.

~Dancer of the Shadows


End file.
